The angel in your shower
by only-a-little-writer
Summary: Because Balthazar deserves more Fanfictions/One-Shots! Based on this tumblr imagine: "Imagine taking a shower and absent mindedly praying to Balthazar, so he appears and insists on joining you in the shower." I gave them sort of a backstory so it won't just be mindless sex. But it is still smut! Filled with lemons and explicit mature content. So be warned! Also on AO3. Reviews?


Notes:

(Y/H/C) = Your hair color ; (Y/S/C) = Your skin color ; (Y/N) = Your name  
Just to make sure you all know what I mean with this.

Why I wrote Balthazar/Original Character and also reader is because of that:  
Yes it is a reader thing, but I understand that a lot of people don't liek those sort of things so I give you this tip: Imagine one of your own characters, or just somebody else as the person there. Instead of your name, choose another to make you more confortable with it. Even if there is a original character, the story can still be written in this point of view, so this doesn't make it impossible to think of something else.  
Okay I just wanted to make that clear. Everybody else: Just enjoy ^^.

What a tough day it was. You were hunting a Wendigo which means: Coldness, dirt and dampness.

You managed to burn the Wendigo, but you had to go through a lot of mud for that, for hours. So you were very delighted when everybody who was still left, freed and you could go home. Or rather, to your motel room. You slammed the door shut and remove, while walking to your bathroom, all clothes and leave them lying on your floor. Like a track from the door to the shower, your clothes lay there like paw prints. You are alone so you don't have to care about anybody else nagging 'cause of your "little mess". So, you have removed all of your clothes, weapons and pull out single little branches left in your (Y/H/C) hair. You turn the shower on and wait for the water to have a pleasant temperature. After such a day there is no way of you taking a cold shower. The bathroom is filled with the hot steam and you step into the shower. Letting out a sigh of relieve you enjoy the water flowing down on your skin.

First you simply let it rain on you, but soon you begin to scrub the dirt off of your body, and start to clean little wounds from the dirt. But luckily nothing hurt you badly, just the usual scratches. You glide your hands all over your body, finally getting rid of the dirt. You wash your hair and put the shampoo into it. While massaging your own head you're letting yourself go and your thoughts are like a wave, and you don't stop them. You think about the hunt, and others. Some went good, and some ended more badly. You are mostly alone, but sometimes you team up with other hunters. This happens if you are both working at the same case, or if you know each other. Then all it takes is a call and you come to help. And this thought the Winchester cross your mind. You keep massaging your head and let your thoughts flow freely.

You worked together many times, for many years. It became a good friendship and you had a lot of exiting adventures with them. And you learned a lot of them; you met Castiel and other angels because of them. They just made you believe that they exist. And one of the most interesting meetings you ever had was the one with Balthazar. The angel.  
It wasn't a good first impression thought. He was snarky, sarcastic and selfish. He didn't care about your hunter problems and that millions of people could die. No, he even spend more time in your first conversation by flirting with you, than answering Sam and Deans questions. Of course, he had an attractive vessel (he has a deeper cleavage than you), he had humor and sarcasm wasn't something you didn't love to do on your own. At the memory of him a moan leaves your lips unnoticed. But still, he seemed to be a complete ass with wings for you. That was till he came back when the situation became more dramatic and decided to be on your side. He chose your team and was suddenly a good one for you. That didn't help hiding your growing attraction toward him. He loved to visit you and drink some stuff with you. But whenever he did that he brought the drinks, saying he would rather buy you a round then having to see you drink this cheap nonsense. Oh and you can say, he had a fine taste. There were times where you just sat there, taking little sips, and watching the nightlife in silent, and then there were some where you ended up having drunk and funny conversations.

Another groan leaves you. 'Oh Balthazar. Where are you now?' What good times those were. But then Cas had to kill him, or so he thought. It wasn't the first time Balthazar faked his own death. So, he wasn't dead, but he had to act like it for a long time. Since he has been discovered you only saw him 2 times. One time you weren't alone and had not much time either. Then he came back and you couldn't stop yourself from slapping him and hugging him. He was surprised, but accepted both of it. Even understood it. Sadly, this was your last night with him as company. You felt so good that night. It was cold and he pulled you closer to him, snaking an arm around of you. You couldn't say you didn't enjoy that. You relaxed and stared at his face, looking into the night sky. His eyes sparkled and he looked so calm. Your shampoo is now washed out of your hair. You search with your hand any rests of dirt on you, not wanting to take it into bed. So you trace your fingers over your (Y/S/C) skin. You don't notice how your insides start to tingle. Your thought-train keeps driving fast. You breathe stopped that night when he turns his head to look at you as well. You stared too long 'But damn he is something to stare at'. He didn't say a word to embarrass you. Instead he took your hand with his, not looking away, and smiled warmly at you. He caressed the side of your face with his other hand, slowly letting it glide behind your neck. You were determined to not resist, so you also gave him a smile and came closer with your face. Leaning in to kiss him. And in the moment you felt his breath only millimeters away from you, you noticed his squeeze on your hand and suddenly his body warmth was gone. He was completely away, for months. You were scared at first that something happened, and you were about to search for him just when you heard that he was alright and currently fighting along with the Winchester. He was okay. He just avoided you since then. 'Balthazar, why did you leave me?' You think to yourself. Your eyes are closed and your hands roam at the thoughts of him all over your breasts, down your stomach and along your thighs. You are between sadness and horniness. Sadness because you remember how he was about to kiss you and left you, never contacting you again. And horniness simply because you couldn't stop remembering him. It wasn't just the vessel. It was the way he spoke and what he talked about. His innuendos and winks, his humor and the way he moves. Everything he did attracted you and you knew if he would be in a new vessel, he would still act the way he is. All of his touches make you ache for more. 'Oh how I ache for you… why did you go?' You can't stop and are suddenly aware of your wetness, and no, not because of the shower. You bite the insides of your lips and slowly glide your hands down your body. You throw your head back, absent-mindedly you moan Balthazars name. You don't touch yourself in at your core yet, but are certainly considering it. You move your fingers to rub with slow movements your thighs at the inside. You enjoy the teasing and become wetter every second. You desire grows and you have the need to buck into your hand.

"Oh love, I wasn't expecting a show like that. But hello to you too." You hear an awful familiar voice speak up behind your shower curtains. You stiff completely. Some silent seconds later he speaks up again.

"By all means, that wasn't supposed to stop you. Would it help if I will come in to you?"

You try to collect yourself and take your hands back. You don't trust your voice but you can't remain silent, especially after such a question. And even if a part of you wants to grab him into the shower, you won't give in so easily. He has some explanation to do after all. But first things first.  
"Balthazar," You let out a faked sigh, as if you weren't glad he came "what are you doing here?"

You can't fool him. "Well, to be honest, to answer your calls. And of course to help you making you feel dirtier after you leave the shower than you have been before."

Those flirtation again, okay. But which calls? To make the talk easier you open the curtain but hold enough of it you hide your body. You are granted with wide eyes, a bright smile which turn into a smirk as his eyes try to look through the curtain, and the sight of a bulge... wait, what? 'No, set your priorities (Y/N). Let him wait.'

"No thanks, you are going to stand out of the shower. And what calls are you talking about? Do you think I have a phone in here?" You joke, but you really don't know what he could mean. He just chuckles.

"I don't know what you have in there. Let me in and let me see!" He winks "But to answer your question, the calls are less telephone calls and more like…" He gestures with his hands "... like prayers."  
As you furrow your eyebrows he raises his.

"Prayers? Are you kidding me? It's not like I'm sitting on my knees, have my hands folded, look up or whisper amen." You list him, but he still replies with smirk.

"Well I am certain your hands were of some use at least. And I'm pretty sure you looked up a few times. Oh and I would be delighted if the 'being on your knees and whisper little things' part could be mine." Your pupils widen but you manage to keep your face straight. Just your womb doesn't stop imagining it.

"But however. A angel like me usually notice whenever he is called. We hear your prayers. Ever wondered how Cas always appears whenever Dean-o calls him? Because we just hear you. And darling, with the passion you spoke to me, how could I have overheard it?"

'No! Could it be that he heard me? All of it?' You turn bright red at the thought. Now you think about it, you can't remember if you remained silent and even said some things out loud. Your moans, and the passion you made yourself feel… he noticed it? Could he possibly not just hear, but feel your pleasure while you talked to him? Is that why he seems to have an erection already and can't stop but trying to invite himself to join you?

"So…you came just because you heard me thinking of you and got horny by it?"

Balthazar shifts his weight from one foot on another, licking his lips. He takes a breath and want to talk, but you interrupt him.

"Don't even start with it! You come now, of all times?" You notice his eyes filling with guilt, knowing what you are implying. Good! "You were gone without a word! I thought something happened to you, till I noticed that you were just doing fine. You were simply avoiding me!"

Balthazars eyes are looking sad at you.  
"Listen (Y/N), I didn't want to hurt you with it. It was just that…" You hold up one hand, now holding the curtain with only one hand. You barely notice that the water stopped minutes ago. Balthazar must have stopped it. 'At least he does something right.'

"Balthy," When you mention his nickname his eyes lit up. "I would have been okay with it if you just told me that you changed your mind." Balthazars eyebrow furrow in confusion. "After all this time we drank, talked and fought you have been a good friend, or at least a funny guy to have around." You don't notice how your curtain comes closer to your body, suddenly sticking you, showing everything very detailed. As you still talk it becomes more difficult for Balthazar to listen.

"At that night we were very close, I know. First time after your death that we had some time together. I guess I was a bit filled with emotions, and it could be that I maybe don't remember all of it, and did something wrong. Whatever it was, or if just changed your mind so you didn't kiss me, you could have told me. Better back to friends than that" you mention to you both "huh?" Before he started to talk, you add something. "By the way, coming back and see me the first time after that with a bulge in your pants and me naked, trying to urge yourself into my shower isn't the best way of a return."

Balthazar blinked multiple times.

"Well I get that but… you thought the whole time I went away because I didn't want to kiss you?"

You look at him in confusion. Suddenly he laughs and steps closer to you.

"My love, this was the complete opposite of my reasons." He lets that sink for a few seconds, than he explains it.

"You know, you were right about how close we have been. Even before that night, you were a good friend. I enjoyed being next to you, and I missed our evenings together when I had to play dead, but anyways. That night, not only you were a little bit over emotional. Remember that I pulled you next to me? That I took your hand and caressed you? I wanted to kiss, hell I still do! But why I pulled away was because I thought it will be wrong. Not just that you are human, or a hunter and I am an angel. No. I guessed that you didn't know what you were doing, I blamed it on the alcohol. But I knew you didn't have so much. But I thought you will regret it, and I didn't want you to, so I pulled away and beamed myself into a street of nowhere, during rain. I realized only seconds later that I couldn't come back to you after that either. It will always be a topic. So I managed to lose a friend and a kiss in one moment." He pauses for a moment. You want to go to him now, but he isn't finished.

"I distracted myself by working with the Winchester, Cas and others. But I still couldn't forget it, forget you. But I kept my distance, not knowing of how to come back. And I do know that this isn't the most romantic way of doing this, with my crotch already screaming for your so bad hidden wet body behind the curtain. But all this time I thought you wouldn't want me. And then I'm alone at home, drinking in silence, as I suddenly hear your prayers. And yes they do count as prayers to me. Not the first time I hear you missing me, but the first time I hear you wanting me. And darling, you have no idea how long I just sat there and listened to you. The only thing that wanted to move is that what you seemed to have noticed pretty fast. I'm flattered by the way you looked there so quickly. But to sum up love, I never stopped desiring you, I just always thought you never felt that  
for me."

You are silent. Starting to understand what he just confessed to you. Balthazar did want you. Just like you did. You probably think too much, because you notice how Balthazar starts to breath heavily and how his hand is about his cock. He grasps himself gentle through his trousers, groaning. Then he softly rubs over his clothes boner. You make your decision and let your curtain move away, leaving you still a bit wet and completely naked in front of him. Balthazar gulps, but you see the hunger in his eyes.

"I only have one more question for you." You begin. Slowly and seductive you walk out of the shower to him. You don't even care about it how exposed you are to him, soon he will be too. He doesn't know what you mean, but nods his head while concentrating on every little curve of yours. You title your head to the side, and glide your one hand down on his shirt while the other one does the same on his arm. Ready to speak you grab his belt and hold his back, then you pull him against you, whispering:

"How long are going to wait till you step into that shower with me?" You bite him slightly at the earlobe, earning a groan from Balthazar. His arms slide around your waist, holding you there as your hand on his belt finds its way around his as well. You look at him.

"Only as long as you need to remove my clothes, dear."

Finally you look at each other again, like that night. Your both eyes sparkle, and your lips are coming closer. You take one last breath and his lips are on yours. You feel his soft lips, his longing into the kiss and the relieve to finally have you. You don't try anything at first, only trying to hold onto each other as long as possible. But when you part, a satisfied smile is on your faces. Then you feel his hands in your waist slide onto your unclothed arse. You give him a surprised look, and just a second after you see his smirk he grabs you, makes you flush against him and kisses you with all of his passion. He holds you in place and moves his mouth on yours. He opens his mouth and lets his tongue slide along your lips, silently begging you to let him in. Well, you are going to do much more, you aren't going to say no now. So you moan and open your mouth for him to enter. He doesn't wait long and glides his tongue into yours. All you hear are muffles sounds, swallowed moans and the friction of his clothes on you. His tongue wanders through your mouth, along your teeth and wrestles a bit for fun with yours. Then you almost squeak as he tightens his grip on you and he presses his bulge against you. To not let you forget what is happening. He rubs against you like a dog in heat while he still kisses you. His hands roam all over your body now and yours found its way under his shirt already. But when he loosens his grip on you for a moment you immediately pull away, much to his disappointment. But you don't let him distract you now and show him what you plan. You lay your hands on his stomach and let them move under his jacket so it can fall to the ground. Then you tug at his shirt and with his arms up you throw it across the room as well. Looks like you removed with that move his necklace as well, shame. You always wanted to know what is hidden under the shirt. But now his muscles catch your attention. He stays still, enjoying your silent stare at him. Pushes his ego just right. To get you out of your trance he opens his belt and removes it with one swift movement. He holds it up, for you to see, and lets it fall down as well.

'His trousers are going to be a mess' you think as you start to kneel slowly. He raises an eyebrow at you, but he clearly enjoys his view. You can only guess how much he aches for you, given the little wet spot of his pre-come already. You lay your hand soft on him first, letting it rub the bulge. You look up at him and see him in painful pleasure. He fights with the urge to thrust hard against your hand, but he can't hold it as you grasp him firmly, smiling devilish at him. As he discovers your look a deep growl rumbles in his chest.

You start to open his trousers. First the button and now you tease him with the rest. As it is open his erection springs out as much as his underwear allows to. He sighs as heard from the angels lips. You pull his trousers down and he quickly steps out of them. You still kneel and want to play a bit longer, but realize that you will have enough time for him. So you simply lick at the leaked pre-come, and so at his clothed tip. His whole body shivers. You stand up and kiss him, which he gladly replies. Then you remove his underwear with one fast movement and there he is: Balthazar the angel in front of you, naked and his manhood standing proudly. He isn't ashamed either of being now naked. He waited way too long for this. He is ready to just jump at you and take you, but that isn't what he is going to do. Instead he takes your face in his hands and kisses you with tongue once more. You reply the same way, but notice that he is, while his cock presses against you, he is pushing you backwards back into the shower. You let him and hear the water be suddenly turned on again. He pushes you and you both are careful to not fall while getting into it. As you are suddenly against the wall you fell the hot water rain onto you, and him trailing kisses down your neck. As he starts to have his hands over your breasts he overwhelms you with pleasure. He bites your shoulder slightly, his hands massage your breasts and his crotch rubs against your core but doesn't enter. Only teases you to make you want him more, and be ready for him. He sets a rhythm and you give in, until he suddenly stops. He is panting hard, but not much more than you are.

"Where have you been all my live?" He mumbles to himself. As he looks up again, his gaze makes you hush. They are staring into you, but you are not uncomfortable. It is like he wants to say something, but instead he looks down at his hand. He brings it up and holds two fingers at your mouth. You understand what he wants and you take them in, surrounding them with your saliva and sucking on them. Only this makes Balthazars boner twitch and you keep licking his fingers until he smiles at you, taking them out. He closes his eyes and kisses you deep. You join him and squeak as his fingers are at your clit. Gently rubbing it. Your legs are spread since you lean against the wall, with Balthy between you. He moves them in circles, teasing you till you are a whimpering wreck under his touch. He slowly enters you with his two fingers, only trying if you are really ready. And damn you are ready, but he still wants to be sure, so he takes his fingers out, licking them clean himself. He looks you in the eyes while he sinks down. He holds your tights with his strong hands and goes with his head between your legs. First he simply inhales your scent like it is the most expensive perfume in the world. But not enough with that, he looks up to you in an adoring way. Then he finally starts to lick your core. Moaning he enjoys the moment and sticks his tongue into you, making everywhere wet and slick. He slides in and out multiple times, it doesn't take you long to grab his damp hair and groan his name to finally get him back up to you.

Eventual he comes back, kissing you hard. You taste yourself and move your hands through his hair. Pulling him closer, he replies the same way. You both have an almost desperate grip and don't want to let go. Tongues moving with passion, swallowed moans and whenever your mouths part only whispers of your names are said. Once his hands leave your hair you notice how they slowly wander down your body, where they find your legs and easily lift you. He is an angel after all, this shouldn't be too hard for him. You quickly cross your legs behind his back, pulling him close to you. You feel his erection straining against you. Balthy holds you in the angle that his tip is against your entrance. You pull away from your kisses once more, only to see him staring into you with the question of 'are you sure?' on his face. You give him reassurance and nod. A warm smile spreads on his lips, he nods in return, looking down again, not willing to miss the show himself.

His tip presses against your entrance, teasing. Balthazar moves his hips in circles, you squeeze your legs to stop the teasing and get him inside of you. Eventually giving in he holds a grip on your hips, and pushes himself in a slow manner into you, inch by inch. His chest vibrates with a deep groan because of the pleasure you make him feel. On every little piece of his skin he feels you surrounding him with your velvet insides. You don't notice the temperatures of the water raining on you, you don't care how long you are in the shower and you don't even feel sorry for the people who are possibly next door, in the motel to you, and who will have a need for earplugs soon.

After some time Balthazar has finally shoved himself completely into you, gladly he made sure you were prepared. You adjust to him inside of you, meanwhile enjoying the feeling of him filling you. He patiently waits for you to give him a sign that you are ready to keep doing. As you squeeze yourself around of him he gladly takes that as a sign, and a very pleasant one as well, and starts to push his dick in and out of you. The sensation makes you moan. He buries himself into you and goes as deep as he can, first slowly. He moves inside and then leaves you almost completely, just to thrust back in. His nails dig into your skin, his member stimulates your g-spot. He begins to speed up and pounds into you as a good thrust really hits your spot and you cry out, arch your back and shout out his (short) name. To keep saying his full name takes the energy and self-discipline you don't have in the moment. He remembers the angle how he hit it and does everything to hit it again and again. Each thrust finds its target, hitting it with pleasure. You scream, are speechless, shout, gasp for air, bite into his shoulder and say his name like a mantra. You move your hips all the time in his rhythm to meet his thrusts. It all spurns him on and he won't let you rest till both of you are done. He bumps into you merciless, but still caring. For some moments both of you look down on his hard cock to disappear into you. He pounds in and slides out. Each time he rocks his hips forward you feel him filling you up and pressing all of your buttons on the way in. And the sounds he makes are like the best melodies that ever entered your ears. His deep groans and moans. Some noises that come out of his chest sound like roars of a lion, claiming his mate. As time passes on you are both a literally wet mess, in all means. You are close to your edge, and know that Balthy won't last much longer. His thrusts in with a quick pace and makes different sounds of grunts. You cling onto him and bury your head in his crook of the neck to smell him. His fast and deep pounds shake your whole body and your back scrubs against the bathroom wall once again. From slowly and carefully the sex turned into hard and heated. Your climax is so close and you hear Balthazars voice.

"Please… (Y/N)… come for me… I need you to." If he wouldn't be so close to you, you wouldn't have heard him talking. He whispered lovely, but also exhausted and tense at each thrust.

Finally, you feel his cock shoved into you again and hitting your g-spot. You tighten around of him and he rides you through your orgasm. You don't know from where the energy came, but you pushed him during it as close as possible with your legs around of him, your arms behind him, and your back pressing itself against him. You let out, as expected a loud scream which is followed of soft mumbles of his name against his skin. As you come down from your height, you notice that he is still not finished, he still moves inside of you, but with short and hard thrusts. Desperately he tries to hold on till you are fully satisfied. It was hard to not let go as the woman, who he waited for so long, is surrounding you and clings to you as you are all she has. You pushed him so deep that he couldn't have missed your pulsation, stimulating him in the ultimate way accompanied with blissful calls of his name. It was hard, yes, he is heavy panting, but you know that now it is his turn and you can guess why he wanted to hold on. His last few pounds are merciless, and you are still sensitive, but as he pulls out you have no time to do else as taking your hand and stroking him. His hands under your butt, holding you up, your left arm behind his back pressing his back against you and capturing his manhood between your bodies. You stroke him and brush over his tip and his hips rock forward and suddenly he stills. A shout released out of his throat echoes through the room. More beautiful than an angels death scream, but still as expressive. Balthazar throws his head back in ecstasy and his seed explodes on your stomach, leaving a white stream of his release on you. He recovers fast, but heavy panting admittedly with a huge grin. His hips still rub against you in post-orgasm. He comes closer to your face and you watch him carefully. He kisses you, not with passion, you just had enough of that. But if you wouldn't know better you would say it was love. However, you return the kiss very calm and Balthy lets you stand on your own feet again. He holds you till you can really stand alone and looks down on his left tracks on you. His release is still on you like a painting. The angel can't say he doesn't enjoy it to see you like this, after all this time.  
"Oh how I waited for this." He talks to himself. "To see you like that." Of course you hear him.

"What? Like that?" You glide you hand upwards next to the come. "Well, if you are lucky you are going to see much more." You add with a wink.

Balthazars head shots up and sees this glint in your eyes. Smirking you kiss again. With a wave of his hand you realize that the temperature of the water heats up again. You both start to really take a shower. You wash his hair (yours is already), both of you clean each others body from any traces. His come gets washed away from your stomach and you are finally done. You step out of the shower, thinking about it which time it was when you stepped into it the first time. However, you don't remember. Balthazar hands you a towel which is clearly not out of this motel, it is too expensive and soft for that. You thank him and dry yourself, meanwhile watching him doing the same. He rubs it all over his perfect body. No wonder why he chose that vessel. But still, without Balthazars behavior, way of speaking and movements, you wouldn't see him the way you do now.  
As you are finished you feel his warm arms hugging you from the behind, nibbling at your ear.

"I told you, I'm gonna make you feel dirtier after you left the shower than you did before." He growls into your ear. Oh how true, but you weren't half as satisfied back then.  
As response you turn around, grin, and give him a peck on the cheek. You wiggle out of his arms, not an easy task, and put the towels away. But as you turn again they already disappeared, you step back to him. Gently hugging him first, but when he takes his arms around of you, you pull him closer.

You stay like that for a while, until he quietly speaks up again.

"Did you mean that, if I get lucky I will see much more of you?" He asks interest.

"Of course." You simply confirm. There is a short moment of silence. Than he takes you at your shoulders and pulls slightly back to look you in the eyes.

"Am I a lucky man?" He asks hopefully. You title your head to the side, a smile playing on your lips and watch him top-down. You look at him with raised eyebrows and whisper for only him to hear.

"The luckiest I have ever met."

A wide smile spreads on his face and he pulls you into one big hug again.

Both of you wish you could just stay like that for forever.


End file.
